Pursuit
by SonicBlast19
Summary: Adam reflects on what he truly wants. His sons, for one but also a certain blond haired woman who he wants to call his own... Shadam. Read and review, please!


He wasn't going to quit. Not by a long shot.

That was the thought that continued to buzz through Adam's mind like a bee waiting to be swatted. Adam leaned back into his leather revolver chair, he was currently at his office in Dark Horse. Considering Phyllis decided to stab him in the back, he needed to take more time looking after company, which in turn, gave him less time to fight that stupid restraining order against him. Anger began to burn in his chest like a raging inferno as he continued to ponder.

No skin off his nose about Phyllis, the rogue Newman had been anticipating her betrayal since he first recruited the infamous red head. She was a means to an end and she single handedly help steal Nick's company right underneath his nose. The look on Nick's face when he busted through Adam's door was priceless. The thought put a small but not innocent smile on the Newman black sheep's face. That was only the beginning. He would soon get Christian, then Connor and then his revenge on his toxic family. They would all rue the day they ever crossed him, even more so for trying to keep his sons away from him. But there was someone else he wanted too. Oh, that's right.

Sharon.

Yes, he wanted Sharon. That was no secret and he wasn't going to start denying that he has feelings for her. He's always had feelings for her. The Newman outcast wanted Sharon deeply, more than words can even describe. Adam wanted to do everything with Sharon, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. That night never escaped his mind since it happened, but it was a shame Sharon fled his apartment so quickly.

Adam faced twisted into a scowl at the memory. Why did Rey, of all people, had to be the one to take his report? Was there _really_ no one else at the station that day? It felt like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. He couldn't understand what Sharon saw in Rey, perhaps she wanted to be the good girl standing next to the cop.

"How boring." The Newman chuckled. Adam knew his former wife inside out, that lifestyle wouldn't satisfy her for long. Sure, Sharon did have a heart of gold. She is a very loving and gentle woman, but Sharon is also a woman with a darker side similar to his and full of passion. Sharon didn't deserve to have her fire concealed or extinguished, that was the issue with men like Rey and Nick. They wanted to change the passionate woman he loved into someone unrecognizable, to _their_ image of what Sharon should be.

That was one of the biggest differences between Adam and the blonde's previous exs.

As someone whose committed misguided choices and hurt others around himself, Adam certainly couldn't throw stones while he was in a glass house. It would only be hypocritical if he did, especially against Sharon of all people. But that's what made them click so well, it was accepting the fact they both had flaws and loving each other regardless of them. As outcasts, the two of them have done some heinous deeds that they still have locked away in the deepest part of their minds, but they never judge each other for it. Understanding and accepting is what helped sealed their bond, something Chelsea, Nick and Rey couldn't do for them.

Sharon was his opposite but yet his same. They were like two sides of the same coin. The blonde Newman was loving and forgiving even to those who didn't deserve it, something he had major difficulties in. She is a wonderful mother to her children and owns her mistakes when she makes them. But she also had a side she kept well hidden away from the world, her friends, her children. A side only Adam could see and identify as it is in him as well; The dark and chaotic side that only came out at her worse moments. A side he loved as much as her heart of gold. Sharon made him feel whole. She was his solace, his comfort, his support.

Yes, their bond is complex, their history is deep and their love is explosive, but it was their's. Nobody else would be able to understand it or compete with it.

And with that in mind, Adam's was made up. He wasn't going to stop chasing Sharon, he just wasn't. The whole city could hate him for all he cared, all he wanted was Sharon. He couldn't give a damn what others thought of him. His former wife wouldn't be an ex for long, as Adam began to have long term plans for the two of them.

The dark haired man got out of his chair and began to walk through the glass doors leading to the exit of his office. Nick was not going to stand in his way of getting his son along with Chelsea. And Rey would not ruin his plans with Sharon or their bond as it was stronger than him and he wasn't going to stop it. He will get his sons and then the true love of his life.

Sharon will be his.


End file.
